


第十二颗葡萄

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 卡蘑，平淡的夫夫带小蘑菇过新年故事板鸭人过新年会在倒计时听着钟声吃掉十二颗幸运葡萄
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Xavi Hernández
Kudos: 2





	第十二颗葡萄

  
卡西是31号中午到卡塔尔的。他到的时候哈维已经在停车场等了一会儿了。他们见面匆匆抱了一下，就讨论起了今晚过新年的计划。  
“我们出门吗？”  
“不啦，”哈维装模作样地叹口气，“很可惜，你要是18号来就好了，卡塔尔国庆节有烟花。”  
“而且我还能帮你拍个视频？”卡西问。  
哈维不置可否，但闪烁的眼神出卖了他。卡西又好气又好笑，搓了搓他的脸，说：“几天不见你倒琢磨起这些东西了？”  
“没办法啊，我孤身一人在卡塔尔，又要带球队又要带孩子，总得想想怎么多捞点奶粉钱……”  
他一边抱怨，一边在卡西身上乱摸。卡西辩不过他，又不想跟他在机场的停车场胡闹，只能舍身饲虎，想办法把他嘴堵上，这才消停下来。

  
实际这不过一句玩笑话。当初卡西跑回西班牙时，哈维反倒松了口气。  
“你真不介意我回去上班？”卡西问。  
“老板对我很好，我到时候让小蘑菇挥挥旗子已经很够意思了，再把你扯进去反倒越裹越乱，就没意思了。”  
哈维的大眼睛清清亮亮，和他们十几岁相遇时候并无差别。  
卡西放下了心。  
“再说了，”哈维搂住怀里的小蘑菇，懒洋洋地倚靠回沙发上，从下而上扫了眼西装革履的卡西，扁了扁嘴，“难道我是第一天知道你是个皇马人吗？”

  
但现在哈维是绝对不肯想得开的。他对卡西的大度就那么一丁丁点，正事上用完了，私底下就计较起来。在回家的路上，他一会儿抱怨卡西回来得太晚，一会儿抱怨皇马吝啬不多给员工新年假期（卡西：“你可行行好吧，sese他们30号和2号都有比赛呢。”哈维：我2号也有比赛啊！）总而言之，横竖是卡西的不对。而偿还的方法也只有一个。  
幸好卡西也求之不得，不然就很难收场。  
他们跟小蘑菇吃过午饭，趁着孩子午睡的时候好好地商量了一下谁对谁错。商量过一次后，哈维得到了满意的结果。他瘫倒在卡西身边，打算见好就收抱着睡个午觉，但是卡西又勾着他的腰把他拉了回去。  
最后他们也不知道商量了多久，也不知道什么时候睡着的。反正两人相拥着醒过来时，天已经黑了。  
不好。哈维光着脚跳下地，套了件T恤就急匆匆地去看小蘑菇。卡西抓了件外套紧紧跟在他后面。看到小蘑菇坐在电视机前聚精会神地吃水果看动画片，看着特别乖巧省心，他们才松了口气。他们陪小蘑菇待了很久，之后留下卡西哄孩子，哈维则去做晚饭。  
晚起占用了大部分时间，所幸今天他们不用着急。

  
卡西好整以暇地环顾客厅，总觉得自己好像忘了什么东西。过一会儿他想起来了。看小蘑菇正忙着摆积木，他跑回房间，从行李箱里找出新拿的奖杯摆在了陈列柜的空位上。  
小孩子都困得早。九点小蘑菇就嚷着要睡，他们哄着他睡着也不过九点一刻。给孩子熄了灯后，两人回到客厅，把音量调低，看电视。  
“看La1？”  
“早了点吧，他们十一点才开始，咱们的一点。”  
“那看个电影，”哈维说着去拿遥控器，忽然道，“你是不是去洗个水果？”  
卡西心领神会，“那我去把葡萄洗了，倒计时时候省事。”  
但他回来时没有只带葡萄，反而各种水果都抓了一点。面对困惑的哈维，卡西解释：“葡萄不够，你省着点吃。”  
“不应该啊，我记得我买了整整一大袋呢……”哈维拨了拨碗里的葡萄，百思不得其解，“都放在冰箱里。”  
“确实都放在冰箱里，两小串。”  
“不应该……”哈维正要往厨房走，被卡西拦住了。  
卡西翻了翻垃圾桶，拎出几串被薅秃了的葡萄杆，真心实意地问：“哈维，你觉得咱们孩子会洗水果吗？”  
哈维端起茶几上的碗，指着里面刚刚好的二十多颗葡萄，格外诚恳地答：“不知道，但我猜他大概会数数。”

  
他们吃着苹果橙子和樱桃等等看完了电影，又锻炼、和别的朋友聊天视频，总算熬到了一点，等来了期盼已久的节日气氛，但La1的节目对他们来说并不算很有意思，兴高采烈地傻笑了几分钟后就有点走神，只是当一个说话的背景音乐罢了。可没了它就很不对劲。  
随着离西班牙的十二点越来越近，发消息来的人也越来越少。他们大多专注回了自己的家庭。至于卡塔尔当地的人，大多已经睡着了，少数在刚刚发消息的人群中。  
哈维突然说，“幸好有你陪着。”  
卡西揽住他的肩，“谁不是呢。”  
哈维顺势钻进了他的怀里，说：“我以为我已经足够讨厌2019了，没想到我更讨厌2020。”  
卡西没有说话，他感觉自己胸口湿了一片。那片水渍后面是被悲伤微微加快的心跳。  
他抱着哈维，良久才说：“我庆幸2019，讨厌2020。可其实这不是年份的错。我们一起等到2021了，其实就很幸运啦。”

  
一个人能特别有效地安慰另一个人，前提是他能完全理解对方的恐惧。或者说，他和对方感受过一样的恐惧。也许他们经历的并不完全是一模一样的事情，但心情是一样的。因为伤害于对方的，也必然会伤害自己。  
卡西也不知道是他在安慰哈维，还是哈维在安慰他。他们只是在和故乡有两个小时时差的城市，在和当地也有两个时差的房子里拥抱，直到他们渐渐平静下来。

  
两个人分开的时候，新年的钟声也从电视中响起。  
当，两个人分别抓起了一颗葡萄。  
当，他们的指尖在碗里轻快触碰彼此。  
当，碗里的葡萄越来越少。他们也赶上了进度，可以边咀嚼葡萄边含糊地说笑。  
……  
最后一声钟声响起的时候，卡西惊觉，碗里只有一颗葡萄。他看着哈维微笑着给他做了一个“请”的手势。立刻明白了。  
他把葡萄放在嘴里，拉着哈维的肩膀，和他亲吻，分享了第十二颗葡萄。  
亲完他说：“小蘑菇数数还是不够好，咱们得多教教。”

END


End file.
